


Ты будешь меня любить?

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Теперь он не улыбается, лишь смотрит на Квентина прямо — цепко, оценивающе, с интересом ребёнка к новой игрушке, которую не терпится разобрать на части.





	Ты будешь меня любить?

**Author's Note:**

> Это не столько Элиот/Квентин, сколько Монстр/Квентин/Элиот. Пост-финал 3 сезона, сплошной хэдканон, сомнительное согласие, подразумевается ментальное насилие, много херта, мало комфорта, открытый финал. Фик писался еще до выхода интервью, в котором мелькнула вот такая фраза: "He’s not a human being… I think he’s a collector and looking at other experiences people are having" - Hale Appleman о Монстре. Но и ее можно считать кратким содержанием.
> 
> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву для командочки fandom The Magicians 2018.

Становиться собой настоящим физически больно — это словно сильный электрический разряд прямо в мозг. Картинки мелькают перед ним в ускоренной перемотке, новая личность трещит по швам, рассыпается, Брайан перестает существовать, что логично: его ведь никогда и не было на самом деле.

Квентин возвращается, будто собираясь по молекулам из ничего, из вороха перепутанных между собой разноцветных воспоминаний: вот они с Джулией рисуют карту Филлори, вот он покупает на самостоятельно заработанные деньги первый том книги, с которой всё началось, вот отец улыбается, обнимает его крепко, «Кудряшка Кью» — говорит он, Квентин вспоминает Брейкбиллс и Зверя, первый поцелуй с Элис, боль от её потери, почему-то Маяковского в виде медведя и целую отдельную жизнь вместе с Элиотом.

Он сам уже почти цельный, собран из тысяч острых и ярких осколков собственной личности, хотя сила ощущений, вызванных возвращением памяти, всё ещё невыносима.

Квентин может лишь стараться вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха и цепляться за реальность, в которой его держит прикосновение чужой ладони к лицу.

Чьей?

Элиот.

Не-Элиот.

Ужас от осознания этого приходит почти одновременно с воспоминаниями, инстинктивный страх такой сильный, что Квентин, не думая, резко отшатывается, будто это может как-то помочь, словно теперь у него есть хоть один шанс убежать.

— Прости, — в глубине зрачков Монстра мелькают отблески медного огня, а затем они становятся нормальными. Почти, если не считать того, что взгляд знакомых медового цвета глаз чужой и холодный. — Это неприятно, но я должен был вернуть тебе личность. Чтобы ты вспомнил, что обещал показать мне карточный фокус.

— Что ты сделал с Элиотом? — это первый вопрос, который приходит Квентину в голову и моментально срывается с губ. Там, в самой надёжной в мире тюрьме для жутких творений богов он помнил, что Элиот был жив, был собой — во всяком случае, до того момента, как их всех заставили выпить зелье, стирающее личность.

— Ничего, — он пожимает плечами и улыбается легко и вместе с тем жутко, а затем поднимает руку, касаясь указательным пальцем виска. — Он всё ещё здесь и даже слышит тебя. Пока здесь, потому что я могу избавиться от него в любой момент. Так что, ты поиграешь со мной?

— Да, я же обещал, — кивает Квентин осторожно. Теперь это его реальность, одна из самых дерьмовых из возможных реальностей — друзья не помнят ни его, ни себя, библиотека прибрала к рукам всю магию, а напротив него стоит мило улыбающийся Монстр, который выглядит совсем как Элиот, и смотрит так дружелюбно, что внутри всё холодеет от острого чувства опасности.

— Пойдём? — не-Элиот протягивает Квентину руку ладонью вверх, смотрит выжидающе, его взгляд полон интереса и предвкушения.

— Куда? — поколебавшись, Квентин протягивает ладонь в ответ, осторожно обхватывает длинные пальцы своими. Чувства вопят «Беги!», но бежать некуда. И да, он ведь правда обещал.

— К тебе домой, конечно же, — Монстр (Не Элиот, это не-Элиот: напоминает себе Квентин в который раз) удивлённо хлопает ресницами, обводит свободной рукой пространство городской подворотни. — Не будем же мы всё время стоять здесь?

Квентин помнит, что снимает квартиру неподалёку отсюда. Точнее, не он, а его ложная личность, у которой всё, кажется, шло намного лучше, чем у него самого. Настоящего него. Квентин всё ещё пытается упорядочить мысли и воспоминания в своей голове, когда они с Монстром, всё так же держась за руки, выходят на оживлённую улицу, идут вперёд по тротуару, не произнося ни слова. Квентин пялится себе под ноги, считает шаги, стараясь не смотреть на своего спутника, который тем временем с интересом вертит головой по сторонам. Конечно, Квентин это видит, не бросать на него взгляды украдкой совершенно невозможно: для того, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться — это совсем не Элиот, он двигается по-другому, улыбается совсем не так, одно его присутствие рядом ощущается иначе. Но Монстр сказал, что Элиот где-то здесь и даже слышит Квентина. Так что ему хочется рассмотреть, увидеть, удостовериться. Тем временем рука почему-то немеет, возможно, потому, что Квентин боится ей пошевелить, не до конца понимая, кто из них кого ведёт. Мысли до сих пор путаются, рассыпаются, разлетаются, как потревоженные мотыльки, ложные воспоминания накладываются на настоящие, и Квентин — потерянный и сбитый с толку — переставляет ноги на автомате. Повернуть налево, потом перейти дорогу, потом направо, он нащупывает ключи в кармане, смотрит на своего спутника — не-Элиота — просто беглый взгляд, скользящий по знакомым чертам. Монстр выглядит как человек, только что выигравший в лотерею. В его едва уловимой улыбке ни тени превосходства или самодовольства, чистая радость, кристаллизованная, без примесей. Выглядит странно. Впрочем, сейчас весь мир Квентина перевёрнут с ног на голову, ему всё кажется странным. Смутно узнаваемые, будто из позавчерашнего сна, ступеньки, дверь, ведущая в съёмную квартиру.

Наверное, нужно было бы спросить, чего Монстр хочет, что он задумал, не может же Квентин развлекать его фокусами до скончания времён. Но нужные слова теряются, он не в силах открыть рот, словно заворожённый продолжает сжимать ладонь не-Элиота, свободной рукой при этом открывает замок.

Монстр сам расцепляет их руки, проходит внутрь первым, деловито засунув ладони в карманы, осматривает всё с таким внимательным любопытством, будто попал, как минимум, в Букингемский дворец. Он проходит в зону кухни, Квентин плетётся следом, с каким-то вялым, бесцветным интересом думая, пьют ли неудачные творения богов кофе. Монстр тем временем приближается к окну, бросает взгляд на улицу, полную спешащих по своим делам людей, склоняет голову набок.

— Мне здесь нравится, — говорит он довольно, делая глубокий вдох.

— Здесь? — не понимает Квентин.

— В этом мире, — тот разворачивается к нему, делает шаг вперёд. — Теперь всё немного иначе, чем я помню. Иногда люди забавные не только, когда умирают. Впрочем, человечество всё же заслуживает встряски.

— Что ты… — начинает Квентин, теряясь в догадках, что это может означать.

— Фокусы, — перебивает его Монстр, улыбаясь почти как Элиот. Он вынимает одну руку из кармана, протягивая Квентину. На ладони лежит колода карт. — Я жду.

— У меня даже нет магии, — бормочет Квентин, осторожно берёт колоду, взвешивает в руке, пытаясь вспомнить что-то из того, что показывал раньше. Ещё несколько жизней назад, до Брейкбиллс. — Не уверен, что смогу.

— Да-да, я в курсе, у вас её забрали, — кивает Монстр, он медленно взмахивает рукой, в точности повторяя жест Элиота, Квентин даже забывает вдохнуть от неожиданности этого… совпадения?

— Квентин? — Монстр слегка наклоняется, пытливо заглядывает в глаза, выводя Квентина из легкого ступора. Тот кивает, стаскивает с головы шапку и кладет её на стоящий позади стол — вместе с ключами от квартиры, которые до сих пор сжимал в руке. Ощущение такое, что он снова на вступительном экзамене в школу волшебства. Вот только сейчас всё серьезнее, а магии больше нет. Тем не менее Квентин делает попытку — перекладывает карты в другую руку, пытается почувствовать колоду, примериться к ней. Но пальцы не слушаются, карты не слушаются, они будто отлиты из металла, кажутся слишком тяжёлыми, часть колоды выскальзывает из ладони, рассыпается по полу с сухим шелестом.

— Я же говорил, — Квентин выдавливает из себя извиняющуюся улыбку, медленно обводит взглядом небольшую кухню, валяющиеся под ногами карты, останавливает взгляд на ботинках не-Элиота, поднимает глаза. Монстр до сих пор смотрит на него с любопытством, будто Квентин только что и правда показал замысловатый фокус.

— Знаешь, — всё так же держа руки в карманах, медленным, расслабленным шагом он обходит Квентина со стороны, останавливается сзади, заставляя поёжиться от физически ощутимого пристального взгляда. — У меня ведь есть доступ ко всем воспоминаниям твоего друга. Хотя он честно предпринял довольно смешную попытку от меня отгородиться.

— Уверен, там море интересного, — с мрачной обречённостью отзывается Квентин.

— Не так, чтобы я увидел много нового, — голос Монстра звучит тише, а сам он подступает ближе, почти вплотную к спине Квентина, тот даже чувствует затылком его дыхание. — Но кое-что, во что я раньше не играл, мне понравилось.

Он успевает снова отступить назад, прежде, чем Квентин вздрагивает. Монстр снова обходит его, теперь становясь лицом к лицу, его зрачки вспыхивают холодно-красным огнём, заставляя Квентина отшатнуться, выпустив из рук оставшуюся часть колоды, сделать ещё шаг назад, упираясь поясницей во внезапно подвернувшийся стол и вцепляясь ладонями в его столешницу.

— Не нужно меня бояться, — мягко говорит Монстр, делая ещё полшага вперёд, наклоняясь почти к самому уху Квентина, глубоко вдыхая и отстраняясь. — Я могу найти всех твоих друзей.

— И вернуть им память? — хрипло спрашивает Квентин, с трудом разлепив губы, и одергивает себя, чтобы не добавить: «Или свернуть им шеи?». Он сам не знает, шутит ли сейчас или просто ведёт себя слишком нагло. Впрочем, пока Монстр не сделал ему совершенно ничего плохого, так что, возможно, страх перед ним неоправдан?

— Зависит от тебя, — теперь он не улыбается, лишь смотрит на Квентина прямо — цепко, оценивающе, с интересом ребёнка к новой игрушке, которую не терпится разобрать на части. — Мне любопытно, что вас связывает, что он в тебе нашёл. На первый взгляд ты кажешься абсолютно обычным, а карточные фокусы надоедают слишком быстро.

— Не думаю, что дело в фокусах, — вздыхает Квентин и машинально заправляет прядь волос за ухо.

— Тогда мне нужно узнать, в чем, — настойчиво говорит Монстр, а затем поднимает руку и повторяет этот жест, с удивлённо-озадаченным выражением лица проводя кончиками пальцев по волосам Квентина. — Нам… с Элиотом нравится, когда ты так делаешь.

Это неожиданно. Настолько, что Квентин и правда перестаёт чувствовать страх, превращаясь в сплошное изумление. Выдерживает взгляд, скользящий по его лицу — слишком личный, слишком интимный, чтобы понять его неправильно. Сердце бешено колотится где-то в горле, когда Монстр наклоняется совсем близко и, прикрыв глаза, целует его. Квентин лишь поднимает руки в неловком жесте, то ли не решаясь оттолкнуть, то ли окончательно сдаваясь, отвечает на поцелуй, потому что не может не ответить: в плавности, неторопливости движений столько от настоящего Элиота, что Квентин на мгновение теряется, забывает, кто перед ним. Это вполне оправданная слабость, уловка мозга, особенно с учётом того, что — как надеется Квентин — в какой-то мере Монстр сейчас и есть Элиот. А его отталкивать совсем не хочется.

Поцелуй недолгий и странный — технически идеальный, но ощущения дискомфортные, неправильные, Квентину кажется, что в процессе его изучают, просчитывают, это вовсе не даёт расслабиться, если бы в подобной ситуации было возможно расслабиться в принципе. Так что он продолжает стоять с поднятыми вверх ладонями, когда Монстр отстраняется, быстро, едва заметно облизывая губы, и смотрит, слегка прищурившись. Его глаза выглядят абсолютно, полностью человеческими, никакого пламени и магического свечения: лишь тёмные колодцы расширенных зрачков, закрывающих радужку.

— Чего ты хочешь? — моргнув, спрашивает Квентин, когда Монстр (не Элиот, это не он) обхватывает его запястья, заставляя опустить руки.

— Всего? От карт никакого толку, — в голосе Монстра слышится неприкрытое веселье, он тянет Квентина за рукав пиджака в комнату, и квартира-студия вдруг кажется такой крохотной, невероятно неудобной тем, что до кровати всего десяток метров. Квентин делает пару шагов и останавливается посреди комнаты, высвобождаясь из не слишком крепкой хватки. Впрочем, Монстра это не беспокоит — лёгким движением он снимает, стряхивает с себя пальто, бросает на диван и быстро оборачивается, улыбаясь, жестом приглашает Квентина подойти поближе. Тот не двигается с места, просто смотрит, разрешает себе пожить ещё парой мгновений самообмана — он видит Элиота, хочет его видеть — улыбающегося, расслабленного, спокойного.

Монстр делает шаг вперёд, нетерпеливо притягивает его ближе, схватив чуть выше локтей. Не сильно и не грубо, но Квентин всё равно спотыкается на ровном месте, почти что падает в его объятия, цепляется за плечи, чувствуя такую ужасающую неловкость, будто согласился на свидание вслепую и теперь не знает, как отказать. Тем временем Монстр крепко обхватывает его руками за талию, прижимается щекой к виску.

— Я знаю о тебе всё, что и Элиот, — говорит он тихо и вкрадчиво, слегка раскачиваясь и раскачивая Квентина, словно пытается убаюкать, успокоить. — Что тебе нравится и как громко ты стонешь. Не отказывайся играть со мной.

В последней фразе звучит что-то похожее на обиду, и Квентин не уверен, что обижать Монстра — хорошая идея, хоть до сих пор и не знает, на что способно неосторожно выпущенное ими в мир существо.

— Я не отказываюсь, — после паузы произносит Квентин. Во всяком случае, ему не предлагают разрушить парочку миров, наверное, это уже неплохо. Да и примет ли Монстр его «нет», если со всей очевидностью уверен, что Квентин — его собственность? Наверное, можно было бы проверить, но вместо этого он лишь покорно позволяет снять с себя пиджак, стянуть жилетку, ловит дежавю от долгого поцелуя в шею, устав повторять, словно мантру, что это не Элиот — разве что совсем немного, но Квентину должно хватить, чтобы не сойти с ума в процессе. Монстр медленно расстёгивает его рубашку, пуговица за пуговицей. Не раздевает Квентина, разворачивает, достаёт из одежды, как долгожданный подарок из упаковки. Теснит к кровати, легонько толкает на неё — Квентин ощущает это, словно полёт в бездну. Недолгий, но пугающий. И вот, Квентин — лежит на кровати, раздетый до пояса, в расстёгнутых штанах, а бездна в это время с любопытством смотрит на него.

Бездна выглядит как Элиот: его ладная фигура, его руки, его глаза, в глубине которых вспыхивают искорки красноватого пламени.

Монстр ещё полностью одет, на нём тёмная рубашка и тёмные брюки.

Элиоту очень идёт. Ему, чёрт побери, всё идёт.

Но, конечно, это не он.

Элиот — другой. Рядом с ним всегда было легко, он оставлял свободу выбора Квентину: подойти на шаг ближе или отступить на два назад. При этом Квентин знал, что тот — всегда рядом, если это необходимо. Одно лишь присутствие рядом с занявшим тело Элиота существом давит, этот контраст восприятия настолько чёткий, разительный, что оседает горечью во рту. Даже поцелуй, в который его вовлекает нависший сверху Монстр, — горький, отравленный.

Сначала Квентин действительно не чувствует почти ничего, кроме мороза по коже от каждого прикосновения. Но движения Монстра такие обманчиво-знакомые, почти родные, что Квентин теряется, позволяет себе провалиться в иллюзию, тепло и сладко вздрагивать от прикосновений рук Элиота, губ Элиота, отвечать на поцелуи так жадно, словно они здесь только вдвоём. Руки Элиота легко скользят по его плечам, груди, поглаживают живот, внутреннюю часть бёдер; Квентин дышит чаще, вцепляется в его плечи, мнёт ткань рубашки в пальцах, целует так отчаянно, будто может передать этим, как на самом деле соскучился.

За всё это время совершенно чужой жизни.

За последние полчаса своей собственной.

— Тебе ведь нравится? — Монстр отстраняется, смотрит на Квентина оценивающе, вопросительно, и, не дождавшись ответа, мягко обхватывает его полувставший член ладонью, двигает рукой нарочито медленно. Квентин выгибается навстречу, быстро моргает, будто это поможет прийти в себя, шумно выдыхает через рот. Но Монстру явно мало его реакции — он вылизывает шею Квентина, проводит языком по груди, одними губами прихватывает кожу на животе: так, будто пытается распробовать, понять, каков он на вкус. Соскальзывает ниже, быстрым, уверенным, беззастенчивым движением насаживается ртом на его член. Это так внезапно, остро по ощущениям, что Квентин, запрокинув голову, давится стоном, машинально дергает бёдрами, сгребает в ладонь мягкие пряди волос на его голове.

Не думает. Отдаётся медленно, волнами, накатывающему возбуждению, закрывает глаза. В черноте под закрытыми веками пляшут, кружатся красновато-медные искорки. Монстр не спешит: то влажно вылизывает его член, то полностью вбирает в рот, меняет темп, дразнит. Элиот тоже любит так делать — кроме тех случаев, когда намеревается заставить его кончить меньше, чем за пару минут. Квентин не может понять, откуда, из какой жизни эти его воспоминания, не знает, сколько мучительно-долгих минут проходит, прежде чем Монстр отстраняется, шумно выдыхая, тянется к нему, укладывается сверху, накрывая собой, едва уловимо двигаясь, потираясь о его тело. Квентин чувствует его возбуждение, жар и твёрдость члена, скользящего вдоль бедра, пытается представить, что будет дальше. Он даже готов спросить об этом, открывает рот, но не успевает вымолвить ни слова — Монстр резко откатывается на бок, потом тянет его на себя — настойчиво, требовательно, бескомпромиссно. Теперь уже Квентин оказывается лежащим сверху, упирается ему в грудь руками, чувствуя под ладонями быстрое биение сердца Элиота.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — говорит Монстр, одной рукой поглаживая его по щеке, а другой тянется к карману своих брюк, ловко выуживая оттуда презерватив и маленький тюбик смазки. На самом деле у Элиота обычно есть с собой что-нибудь подобное, ведь мало ли что. Но вот только сейчас перед Квентином вовсе не Элиот, и потому этот вполне, даже слишком человеческий жест почему-то удивляет. Квентин хмурится, смотрит на лежащие перед ним в раскрытой ладони предметы, вспоминая слова стражницы, которая уверяла, что Монстра нужно любить… как ребенка. Что ж, очевидно, что-то резко изменилось. Из-за обретения свободы? Из-за Элиота? Из-за него самого?

Квентин многое отдал бы за то, чтобы это правда оказался сон. Он даже готов стерпеть внезапное появление Пенни, который привычно закатит глаза и скажет что-то наподобие: «Ну ты и извращенец, Колдуотер». Но всё это было давно, когда тот самый Пенни в виде астральной проекции не был заперт в библиотеке, а сам Квентин не упал на такое глубокое дно, что собирается заняться сексом с неизвестным магическим существом, пусть даже оно и обосновалось в теле Элиота.

Мысль о том, что Элиот способен его слышать, а может даже и чувствовать, немного придаёт сил. Он сосредотачивается на этой идее, пока снимает с Монстра рубашку, расстёгивает, сосредоточенно глядя на пуговицы, тянется к ремню брюк. Сложнее получается с поцелуями, Квентин делает это на автомате и, несмотря на то, что Монстр почти мурлычет ему в губы, ощущает только усталость и опустошённость.

— Я не могу, — Квентин отстраняется, смотрит в глаза, так красиво и страшно мерцающие пламенем в это мгновение. Волосы Монстра всклокочены, а на щеках играет румянец — в целом, он выглядит почти как Элиот утром. Но только вот это не он. Или не совсем он. Квентину плевать, что будет дальше, он не ощущает и капли возбуждения, да и вряд ли сможет. Монстр смотрит на него, нахмурившись, будто не может понять, что не так и почему Квентину совсем не весело.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — небрежно бросает Монстр, выдержав паузу в несколько секунд, и, прежде чем Квентин успевает слишком сильно напрячься по этому поводу, закрывает глаза, замирает. Темные ресницы дрожат, будто он спит и видит беспокойный сон.

Квентин почти сразу понимает, что всё изменилось, что перед ним уже не Монстр, а Элиот, — по изменившемуся ритму дыхания, мимолётному напряжению тела. Квентин ждёт, смотрит пристально, ищет ответ, знак, подтверждение.

— Привет, Кью, — тихо говорит Элиот, медленно моргая. Его интонации ломкие, тяжёлые, но при этом такие родные, что хочется плакать.

— Элиот, я… — голос Квентина срывается, он замолкает, подбирает правильные слова.

— Т-ш-ш-ш, — Элиот закрывает его рот рукой, подаётся навстречу. — Мой тюремщик разрешил нам короткое свидание. Мы же не будем тратить его на бесполезные истерики?

Молчи, он всё слышит, молчи — всё это читается в его взгляде, и Квентин молчит, придвигается ближе. Свободной рукой он перехватывает ладонь Элиота, которой тот закрывает ему рот, целует запястье, кончик каждого длинного, идеального пальца, центр ладони, целует легко и невесомо, будто обещает, утверждает: я здесь. Квентин проделывает то же со второй рукой Элиота, непривычно безвольной, словно тот слишком пьян или спит, но смотрит при этом в глаза, стараясь даже не моргать, ни на миг не разрушать контакт, чтобы понимать: Элиот тоже здесь.

Его взгляд — усталый и ласковый, привычно внимательный, и, кажется, он тоже старается не моргать. Смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц, говорит спокойно:

— Всё хорошо.

Хотя чёрта с два всё хорошо. Квентин не выдерживает, наклоняется за поцелуем: он больше не видит взгляда Элиота, но чувствует — это он. Целует в ответ — медленно, неторопливо, словно у них впереди ещё куча времени. Гладит по спине, скользит ладонями по пояснице и ниже, сжимает его ягодицы ладонями — так крепко, что Квентина бросает в жаркую дрожь, он выгибается, отстраняется, смотрит на Элиота вопросительно.

— У тебя есть идеи получше? — спрашивает тот, проводит пальцами по животу Квентина вниз, обхватывает его член ладонью, сжимает несильно, поглаживает. Квентин вздрагивает, дергается от этого прикосновения, хотя оно и ощущается совсем по-другому, чем в исполнении Монстра.

— Кью, это я, — говорит Элиот, голос его звучит совсем глухо. Он не убирает руку, но не двигается, ждет его решения.

— Да, я знаю, — отмирает Квентин, нависая над Элиотом, упираясь руками в кровать, толкается в его ладонь. И это «да», потому что лучше Квентин действительно ничего не может придумать, и тем более не может предугадать, когда увидит Элиота — настоящего — снова.

Так что он выдыхает, позволяет себе забыться — в поцелуях, прикосновениях, движениях навстречу друг другу, таких отчаянных, правильных и на самом деле нужных сейчас. Квентин старается не спешить, как-то замедлить время, замедляясь сам, и дрожит от напряжения, и чувствует Элиота так остро, как никогда раньше. Тот прикасается к Квентину с какой-то отчаянной жадностью, неспешной, томной, будто хочет укутать собой. Как и всегда.

— Ну же, Кью, — Элиот шепчет это ему на ухо, задевая его губами. Подталкивает и направляет, просит большего. И разве Квентин может отказать? Он двигается резче, быстрее, отпускает тормоза, целует рвано, быстро, неглубоко, прислоняется лбом к его лбу — так, что всё расплывается перед глазами, ловит каждый стон Элиота, ощущая его кожей — до дрожи, до мурашек. Старается не думать о том, что будет потом. Ведь что они могут сейчас? Явно не разработать какой-то хитрый и отчаянно-смелый план. Просто быть вместе в это короткое мгновение. Элиот дышит чаще, а Квентину сложно дышать, мешает ком в горле, мешает это ускользающее из пальцев ощущение реальности. Но губы Элиота находят его рот, на шею ложится прохладная ладонь — знакомым властным и в то же время нежным жестом, и Квентин выдыхает ему в губы, будто выныривает из-под толщи тёмной воды, хватается за спинку кровати рукой, отстраняется, чтобы смотреть на Элиота — растрёпанного, с порозовевшими щеками, какого-то совершенно нереально красивого сейчас. Смотреть в широко распахнутые глаза, не разрывать зрительный контакт, тонуть, тонуть, тонуть в этом мгновении, пока Элиот пристально смотрит на него в ответ, облизывает губы, подается навстречу резче.

Время на миг останавливается, Квентин чувствует, как тело Элиота напрягается на пике: он громко стонет, прикрывает глаза, чтобы в следующую секунду открыть их, обжигая Квентина мерцающим мягким красноватым светом в глубине зрачков.

Квентин сильно сжимает рукой спинку кровати, за которую держится, в панике смотрит на Монстра, который кончает с удивлённым вскриком, с почти что восторгом в широко распахнутых глазах. Таких знакомых и чужих одновременно. Квентину кажется, что сам он только что схватился за оголённый провод, его пронзает мощной волной энергии, уносит в неожиданный, мучительный оргазм — тело трясёт, будто в лихорадке, а в мозгу, кажется, запускается целый фейерверк. Квентин стонет, приоткрыв рот и крепко зажмурившись, тяжело упирается дрожащими руками в кровать под собой, и понимает, что по щекам текут слёзы.

— Ну же, тшшш, — говорит Монстр голосом Элиота и стирает его пальцами влагу со щёк Квентина. В этих прикосновениях чувствуется одновременно и механическая неловкость, и успокаивающая нежность. — Ведь было и правда здорово.

На последней фразе его интонации становятся по-детски обиженными. Квентин молчит, не знает, что ответить, даже не открывает глаза, просто откатывается набок, тяжело дыша. Это было странно, ужасно, мучительно, тяжело, но уж никак не здорово. Наверное, не стоит такое озвучивать. Отдышавшись, он понимает, что чувствует себя неожиданно хорошо. Необычно. Тело легко и приятно покалывает, будто после удачно совершённого мощного заклинания, в голове проясняется, воспоминания обретают чёткость и окончательно становятся на места, мысли тоже больше не путаются. Остаётся только горечь во рту и тяжесть на душе, но это он как-то способен пережить. В конце концов, это не худшие последствия секса с магическим существом. Квентин поворачивается на бок, осторожно открывает глаза, хотя уверен, что не увидит ничего нового.

Монстр лежит, вытянувшись на кровати и подперев голову рукой, смотрит на него с до неприличия довольной улыбкой. Элиот улыбается по-другому. Квентина накрывает нелогичным чувством досады. Чего он ожидал? Что всё само собой уладилось?

— Хорошо, что ты не умер, — говорит Монстр удовлетворённо. — Иначе пришлось бы искать себе нового друга.

«Мы не друзья», — хочет сказать Квентин, но вместо этого отводит взгляд. Вздыхает, решаясь.

— Ты вернёшь Элиота… обратно? — наконец спрашивает он, снова глядя на Монстра. Сейчас так просто обмануться, что это Элиот. Та же расслабленная, лишённая всякого стеснения поза, опущенные ресницы, упавшие на лоб волнистые пряди волос.

— А разве тогда ты… будешь меня любить? — неожиданно спрашивает Монстр, на его губах все та же пугающая улыбка, но голос дрожит, будто ему правда страшно услышать отказ.

— Я… — Квентин теряется с ответом. Действительно, не читать же ему сейчас целую лекцию о том, что любовь невозможно получить вот таким образом. Да и что сам Квентин знает об этом? Он даже не понимает, чем заслужил любовь Элиота. И уж тем более он не понимает, что под этим словом имеет в виду Монстр.

— Я так не думаю, — качает головой тот, тянет руку, чтобы заправить Квентину прядь волос за ухо: так любит делать Джулия. И Элиот. Квентин не отстраняется, просто растерянно моргает. Он думает о том, что, возможно, Джейн Чатвин была неправа. Судьба существует. Они победили Зверя, они спасли мир, став причиной исчезновения магии, они ввязались в квест, в ходе которого один из ключей оказался в руках юной Джейн, и всё снова пошло по кругу. Может, так было нужно? Выпустить Монстра? Может, и он сам, и Элиот сейчас должны были очутиться в этой ситуации? Знать бы ещё, к какому конечному результату им в итоге нужно прийти.

— Мы можем для начала наведаться в библиотеку, — весело говорит тем временем Монстр, потягивается лениво, придвигается к Квентину ближе. — Это будет весело.

— В ту самую? — удивленно спрашивает Квентин. Глупый вопрос, наверняка он имеет в виду совсем не публичную библиотеку Нью-Йорка.

— Остальные неинтересны, — Монстр взмахивает рукой: слишком широкий, резкий, непривычный жест для Элиота.

— Кажется, мне туда вход закрыт навсегда, — говорит Квентин. Он никогда не был мастером красноречия, но не может избавиться от надежды, что с Монстром удастся о чем-нибудь договориться. Хотя бы на определённом этапе, пока не изменятся обстоятельства.

— Это не проблема, — в ответ тот улыбается лукаво и жутко. — Если ты потом почитаешь мне на ночь.

— Ладно, — кивает Квентин. — Пожалуй, с этим я справлюсь.

У него есть надежда. А это больше, чем ничего.


End file.
